Le temps d'un battement de coeur
by Isabellelec
Summary: Juste le temps de quelques instants, des âmes soeurs se rejoignent... Hitomi & Van pourront-ils traverser la distance qui les sépare et être réunis un jour ?
1. Le temps d'un rêve

**Le temps d'un battement de coeur**

**Tenkû no Escaflowne – Le temps d'un rêve**

Hitomi posa la feuille vierge devant elle, elle tendit sa fine main vers le tiroir, l'ouvrit doucement, sans faire de bruit, et saisit un crayon de papier qu'elle avait taillé plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle le déposa sur la feuille et ouvrit un second tiroir. Il ne contenait qu'un seul et précieux objet. Elle prit le paquet de cartes, le garda entre ces mains quelques secondes, puis l'ouvrit. Elle tira une carte et sourit en reconnaissant le tarot du dragon.

Dans son esprit, elle vit de grandes ailes blanches s'élever vers le ciel et disparaître dans un nuage. Elle installa la carte de tarot en appuie sur la lampe et attrapa son crayon. Elle le fit tournoyer entre ces doigts. Elle ferma les yeux et elle traversa la grande cour de Fanélia. Le marché de Fanélia battait son plein, des enfants courraient entre les étales, les hommes criaient, les femmes marchandaient les prix, les tentures d'Astria se mélangeaient aux légumes et épices de Fanélia.

Une odeur de cannelle l'enveloppa et elle laissa son nez la conduire. Elle s'approcha du palais, reconstruit avec goût et élégance. Elle passa devant les gardes, elle longea de nombreuses carrioles. Les fêtes de Fanélia attiraient toujours du beau monde. Peut-être reverrait-elle quelques amis de cette lointaine époque où sa vie croisa celle des habitants de Gaia.

Elle s'immisça dans une file d'invités et la grande salle préparée pour les festivités s'ouvrit sur une coupole de verre où la vue sur la Lune des Illusions lui coupa le souffle. Elle resta quelques secondes, les yeux levés vers le ciel de Gaia, elle ferma les yeux et laissa les rires, les chants et les conversations la traverser.

Deux clochettes tintèrent et le silence se fit. Les invités se pressèrent vers le fond de la salle.

« Notre roi, Van Fanel ! Que paix et prospérité soit avec lui pour l'ouverture des fêtes du Printemps de Gaia, » déclama une femme-chat aux longs cheveux roses.

Hitomi mit quelques secondes pour la reconnaître. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'enfant-chat qu'elle avait rencontré et aimé ces quelques mois passé sur Gaia. Merle était une vraie lady dorénavant et elle comprit parfaitement les petits sifflements admiratifs qui s'élevèrent de la foule.

Et elle le vit arriver, traverser la foule, saluer quelques amis et quelques couronnes de Gaia, embrasser chaleureusement Merle et la remercier de cette charmante entrée pour les fêtes. Il avait grandi, prit de la force et de la noblesse dans ces mouvements. Il n'avait pas touché à ces cheveux, toujours noirs et aussi long que la première fois où elle l'avait rencontré.

Hitomi s'avança sur l'espace laissé entre la foule et le roi de Fanélia. Elle s'immobilisa à quelques mètres de ce roi, absorbé par le chevalier qui venait de s'agenouiller devant lui. Van prit l'épée que lui tendait, agenouillé devant lui, Allen Schezar. Et la brandissant au dessus de sa tête, il murmura : « Que cette année, comme toutes celle à venir, soit remplis de paix, de prospérité, de joie et de nouvelles rencontres. Que la paix de Gaia soit éternellement bénie ! Et… »

Van se tourna légèrement vers la foule et il la vit, lui souriant, les yeux remplis de souvenirs et de fierté. Ils restèrent l'éternité comme cela, se regardant, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, seulement leurs âmes et leurs souvenirs lointain en communion.

Mais Van cligna des yeux et il revint devant cette foule qui attendait la fin de son discours.

« Et… - il ne quitta pas Hitomi des yeux - au souvenir de celle qui a permis que cela se produise ! » Il sortit de sa poche le pendentif qu'elle lui avait confié, fit un signe de la main à Merle et Allen qui s'approchèrent d'un long tissu tendu derrière Van, tirèrent et dévoilèrent une statue à échelle humaine.

Hitomi se força à quitter Van des yeux et ils s'ouvrirent d'étonnement en découvrant une magnifique statue d'elle-même, les cheveux aux vents, deux ailes blanches immaculées ouvertes dans son dos.

Van sourit puis s'approcha de la statue et déposa autour de son cou le précieux pendentif qui brilla un instant d'une lueur rose, emplit la salle et disparut.

La foule se dissipa doucement, sans heurte. Ne resta bientôt plus que Van, les yeux fixant l'endroit où elle se tenait encore quelques instants plus tôt, et ces amis. Merle lui saisit le bras et agita l'autre pour inviter tous leurs amis de cette époque-là à s'approcher.

« Elle est magnifique, Dryden. Vous féliciterez celui qui l'a sculpté, murmura Mirana en saluant Merle et Van.

- J'ai cru un instant qu'elle était parmi nous, souffla Allen. Là – il tendit la main vers l'endroit où elle s'était tenu – juste devant toi, Van. Te souriant avec tendresse.

Van se tourna vers son ami, et éclata de rire en s'éloignant pour rejoindre les festivités qui résonnaient dans le château.

« Mais… elle était là, Allen. Elle est toujours là à cette époque de l'année. Et depuis huit ans, elle ne loupe jamais ce rendez-vous ! »

Hitomi posa le crayon, remit la carte de tarot dans le jeu, le déposa dans le tiroir qu'elle n'ouvrirait de nouveau que dans un an. Elle éteignit la lumière de sa lampe de bureau et rejoignit son lit.

Un rayon de lumière traversa la fenêtre et éclaira faiblement la feuille de papier. A peine lisible, on put reconnaître la salle de réception et l'immense dôme de verre donnant sur la Lune des Illusions, et tout au fond, Van assis au pied de la statue… sa statue.

Hitomi sourit dans son sommeil. « Van… à l'année prochaine ! ».


	2. Un jour important

**Le temps d'un battement de coeur**

**Tenkû no Escaflowne – Un jour important**

_Lune des Illusions._

Elle griffonna rapidement un mot sur le tableau de l'entrée : '_Rentrerai tard ce soir. Ne m'attends pas pour manger. Hitomi_', referma le capuchon du stylo, le reposa sur le support prévu à cet effet et claqua la porte.

Elle descendit deux par deux les marches de l'escalier, poussa violement la porte de son épaule et courut jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Elle rejoignit l'arrêt pour voir disparaître l'arrière du car après le virage de l'angle de la rue. Elle s'adossa au panneau signalant l'arrêt et ferma quelques secondes les yeux.

Elle soupira. « Je ne dois pas être en retard. Pas aujourd'hui. » murmura-t-elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement et cria « feu ! ». Elle partit d'un bond et courut le long de la rue. Elle emprunta un petit chemin qui sinuait entre les bâtiments et les maisons individuelles. Elle sauta par dessus une rambarde, évita la collision avec un jeune enfant apprenant le vélo. Elle redoubla d'effort en reconnaissant au loin le stade d'athlétisme. Une fois arrivée à proximité, elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Elle passa les doigts entre les mailles des barbelés et se souvint.

C'était là qu'elle l'avait rencontré, tant d'années plus tôt, alors qu'elle rêvait de conquérir le cœur d'un autre, c'était le sien qui avait été conquis.

Elle soupira de nouveau. « Comme tu me manques ! ».

Une fois encore, elle se mordit la lèvre au souvenir de la folie qui l'avait fait revenir sur Terre. Aujourd'hui, que donnerait-elle pour revenir à cet instant et rester avec lui.

Elle secoua la tête, et reprit doucement sa course. Elle arriva à la grande porte du stade, salua le gardien de la main qui lui accorda à peine un regard, concentré par le match à la radio.

Hitomi fit quelques pas et revint en arrière.

« Excusez-moi Monsieur ! »

L'homme souleva sa casquette et se leva.

« Peut-être pourrez vous me renseigner ? Est ce que le sportif Amano est arrivé ? »

Le gardien attrapa un bloc de papier, tourna quelques pages puis secoua la tête.

« Non, il n'est pas encore là. Mais je crois savoir par son manager qui le précédé que son avion allait avoir du retard. Vous pouvez l'attendre dans le salon privé, mademoiselle. »

Elle le remercia et s'apprêta à partir quand la radio crachota des interférences. Le gardien tapa violemment sur le poste et un cri strident – un hurlement – retentit dans le poste de gardiennage, puis le silence. Le commentaire du match reprit normalement.

« Il faudra que je pense à racheter un autre poste radio ! » marmonna le gardien en reprenant sa place sur le siège moulé à la forme de ces fesses, ne prêtant pas attention à Hitomi, paralysée par le cri.

Elle connaissait cette voix. Mais qui ?

Elle marcha vers le bâtiment, prenant soin de reprendre son souffle et de calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle entra dans le bâtiment et poussa doucement la poste du salon. Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne, puis entra. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus proche, ferma les yeux et concentra son esprit. Elle imagina son pendentif, sa pierre rose. Celui-là qu'elle a donné à Van plusieurs années plus tôt, avant de le quitter à jamais.

Elle força son esprit à entendre de nouveau le cri entendu dans le poste de radio. La pierre rose de son esprit brilla et se dessina le portrait d'une personne qu'elle aimait beaucoup.

« Merle ! » hurla-t-elle, et sa peur disparue aussitôt, comme si en hurlant le nom de son amie, le danger qui l'enveloppait disparaissait.

Elle transpirait abondamment, mais son cœur n'était plus oppressé. Elle s'adossa profondément dans le fauteuil et s'assoupit en murmurant : « De rien ! ».

_Gaïa._

Merle trottina délicatement jusqu'aux appartements du roi. Elle salua les gardes d'un sourire et ceux-ci lui rendirent d'un hochement de tête. Elle gratta à la porte de Van.

« Entre Merle. Je suis prêt. » répondit son ami en se drapant de sa longue cape bleue. Merle s'approcha de lui, frotta son visage au sien en guise de bonjour, puis de ses pattes arrangèrent le tombé de la cape.

« Tout doit être parfait pour aujourd'hui ! »

« Tout sera parfait Merle. C'est ton jour, celui où tu brilleras de mille feux – Il l'embrassa sur le front – Ta tunique est splendide. »

Merle recula de quelques pas, lissa la longue robe de satin bordeaux et pivota sur elle-même pour faire voler le jupon, créant des vagues ondulées sur le tissu.

« Fasses que ce jour soit béni par la Lune des Illusions. » ajouta Van en présentant son bras à Merle. Elle s'approcha et frotta une nouvelle fois sa joue contre celle du roi, puis posa sa main sur le bras de Van. Elle souriait, plein d'allégresse et de bonheur.

Dans la grande salle des festivités, coiffée d'un immense dôme de verre, donnant sur la Lune des Illusions, une petite foule s'amassait vers le fond, attendant la dame du jour.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Van, tenant fièrement son amie, avancèrent lentement, laissant à tous le temps de contempler Merle dans sa belle tenue. Cid, devenu un jeune homme et ressemblant presque à son père avec ces longs cheveux blonds ondulés, s'avança vers le couple. Il s'agenouilla devant Van.

« C'est un honneur et un plaisir d'être présent pour ce jour, Dame Merle. Que le bonheur de ce jour, se répercute sur tous les autres jours à venir. »

« Merci Cid, d'avoir quitté votre pays pour être présent », murmura Merle en tendant sa main au jeune Duc de Flied, qu'il baisa.

Un peu plus loin, au pied d'une statue à échelle humaine représentant une Hitomi-ailée, se tenait de dos un jeune homme-chat. Il se tourna et tendit sa main vers Merle. Elle lui sourit, posa un doux baisé sur la joue de Van et quitta son bras pour se rendre dans les bras de celui qui partagerait sa vie. Leurs ronronnements s'élevèrent doucement dans le silence de la salle. Ils se frottèrent mutuellement les joues pendant quelques secondes.

Des bruits de pas, le cliquetis d'une arme, un cri étranglé mirent fin à la sérénité des liens. Les ronronnements se muèrent en grognements. L'homme-chat s'intercala entre Merle et le danger. Des hommes en armures pénétrèrent de force dans la salle des festivités et s'arrêtèrent.

Le danger ne venait pas d'eux, mais de derrière. Van perçut le mouvement d'une flèche qui se précipitait vers son amie. Merle croisa le regard inquiet et furieux de Van, puis se tourna. Elle allait hurler quand le pendentif d'Hitomi, accroché au cou de sa statue ailée brilla d'une chaude lueur rose, éblouissant tous les protagonistes présents dans la salle.

Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, les hommes en armures avaient disparu et la flèche gisait à terre, à quelques mètres de Merle et de son époux, brisée.

Van s'approcha de la statue et murmura : « Merci ! ».


	3. Par les yeux d'une enfant

**Tenkû no Escaflowne – Par les yeux d'une enfant**

_Lune des Illusions._

Le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge indiqua une heure proche de l'aube. Hitomi s'étira sur sa chaise, en faisant craquer les jointures de ces doigts. Elle pivota sur sa chaise et regarda avec envie son lit. Elle contempla un instant le livre broché posé sur ses draps défaits. Elle poussa sa chaise, rejoignit son lit en trois enjambées et s'accroupit. Elle caressa tendrement la couverture du livre, puis tourna la première page. Elle saisit avec délicatesse, en prenant soin de ne pas la froissée, une feuille de papier où elle avait croqué quelques mois plus tôt un dessin : une salle de réception chapeautée d'un immense dôme de verre où brillait la Lune des Illusions, et Van assis au pied d'une statue représentant Hitomi avec des ailes.

Elle contempla le croquis avec nostalgie, puis elle reposa la feuille dans le livre et le remit à sa place dans sa bibliothèque. Elle enleva ses vêtements et les laissa tomber en tas sur la moquette. Elle tira les draps pour les remettre un peu en ordre, puis abandonna et se glissa sous la couverture. Sa tête eut à peine le temps de toucher l'oreiller qu'elle s'endormait.

_Gaïa._

Hitomi courrait dans une grande prairie, les herbes chatouillaient ses pieds et ses jambes nues. Le soleil brillait intensément dans le ciel et elle mit ces mains en visières – éblouie par la luminosité – pour voir le paysage. La mer s'étirait jusqu'à l'horizon puis venait lécher les pieds de la ville bâtie à quelques mètres de la plage. Le soleil renvoyait de jolis reflets arc-en-ciel sur les vagues. Elle reconnut le port de Palace, la capitale d'Astria, le pays de Mirana. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle devenait.

Une enfant attrapa sa jambe. Hitomi baissa le visage, étonnée par ce petit être qui la tenait de toutes ces forces, comme pour ne pas tomber ou la laisser s'échapper. La petite fille lui fit son plus beau sourire et la dévisagea avec étonnement et joie. La fillette tendit une main à Hitomi. Gardant sa main dans la sienne, Hitomi s'agenouilla près de l'enfant. A son tour, elle observa l'enfant, cherchant à deviner de qui elle tenait.

« Des cheveux blonds, ondulés. Un long nez » – et son doigt suivi l'arête du nez de l'enfant – « Je crois que je connais ta mère. »

« Hitomi ! » bredouilla une voix de femme. Celle de la mère de l'enfant. « Hitomi, je te cherchais partout. »

Mirana arriva, essoufflée, près d'Hitomi et de la fillette. Elle se pencha et prit l'enfant dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'enfuir comme cela, ma beauté ! Tu me fais toujours des frayeurs. »

« Maman, pourquoi tu m'as donné pour nom celui de la déesse de la Lune des Illusions ? »

Mirana sourit. « Parce qu'elle a permis qu'une nouvelle Gaïa se relève, pleine de joie et d'espérance. Parce que je l'aimais beaucoup et qu'elle avait une force merveilleuse qui nous a permis de devenir ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. »

« Tu aimerais la revoir ? » demanda l'enfant nommée Hitomi.

« J'aimerai de tout mon cœur, mais c'était sa décision de revenir chez elle, là bas, sur la Lune des Illusions. J'aimerai fermer les yeux et la voir apparaître devant moi, savoir ce qu'elle est devenue, si elle pense à nous, si nous lui manquons comme elle nous manque à nous tous. Son absence fait un vide énorme. Je pense que si elle revenait… nous changerions tous à nouveau, comme elle nous a tous transformé la première fois qu'elle est venue sur Gaïa. »

L'enfant-Hitomi fixa Hitomi et lui sourit de nouveau.

« Oui, murmura Hitomi à la question muette de l'enfant. Ils me manquent… énormément. Dis-lui que tout va bien pour moi et que j'espère de tout cœur revenir un jour à Gaïa. »

Des ailes apparurent dans le dos d'Hitomi et le vent fit disparaître son illusion de Gaïa.

« Elle reviendra… parce que vous lui manquez ! » murmura l'enfant-Hitomi en se blottissant dans les bras de sa mère.

Mirana caressa les cheveux de sa fille et s'étonna de sa phrase. Sa voix trahissait sa certitude, celle de la peine que ressentait Hitomi provoquée par l'absence de ces amis. Aurait-elle hérité du don d'Hitomi ? Avait-elle des visions ? Des avertissements ? Mirana ne s'inquiéta pas plus du destin de sa fille – endormie – qui bavait sur son épaule et sa nouvelle tunique.

_Lune des Illusions._

Hitomi se retourna dans son sommeil. Elle frissonna et chercha à tâtons sa couverture, tombée au pied de son lit. Elle l'attrapa et s'enroula dedans. Elle saisit son coussin, le tapa pour lui redonner forme et le cala sous sa tête.

Elle sourit. « Elle a appelé sa fille comme moi, la déesse de la Lune des Illusions ! » Elle ferma les yeux et se rendormit.

_a suivre : Tenkû no Escaflowne – Le sommeil d'un autre_


	4. le sommeil d'un autre

Tenkû no Escaflowne – Le sommeil d'un autre

_Lune des Illusions._

Hitomi attrapa la main tendue de Yukaru et la serra fortement. Elle poussa les personnes qui la séparait de ses deux précieux amis et saisit enfin le bras d'Amano.

« Que de monde pour ce concert ! », cria Amano par dessus le tumulte de la foule.

« J'ai cru que je ne vous retrouverai jamais ! Je ne savais pas qu'il aurait autant de monde. » hurla à son tour Hitomi.

« Tu devrais t'intéresser un peu plus à la presse people, Hitomi et tu saurais que c'est une star montante de la chanson. »

Hitomi souleva les épaules, désintéressée par le chanteur, mais enchantée de revoir ses amis.

Peu avant l'entracte, elle quitta Amano et Yukari, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, joue contre joue, passant d'un pied sur l'autre au rythme d'une chanson d'amour. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre les toilettes avant que ceux-ci ne soient assaillis par une horde de femmes ne pouvant plus se retenir.

Elle allait pousser la porte des toilettes quand elle retint son geste, éblouie par un reflet rosé.

Elle le vit, seul, au milieu du couloir, observant un écran de télévision. Elle ne le reconnut pas tout de suite, mais ces vêtements l'interpellèrent. Des habits bien de là-bas. Elle s'approcha furtivement. Etait-il vraiment-là en chair ? ou n'était-ce qu'une vision ?

Elle le reconnut et l'appela doucement. « Gades ! »

Le sergent d'Allen se retourna. Il lui sourit avec bienveillance, comme il l'avait toujours fait sur Gaïa.

« Dame Hitomi ? Est-ce là la magie de ton monde ? » demanda-t-il en désignant la télévision.

Hitomi pouffa idiotement. « Gades, la magie n'est pas de mon monde, mais du vôtre, celui de Gaïa. Nous aussi nous faisons voler des machines dans le ciel, mais elles ne sont pas aussi féeriques que le Dragon Blanc d'Escaflowne. Non, ce n'est pas de la magie, seulement de la technologie. »

Gades examina une seconde fois la télévision, risquant son doigt sur l'écran. Les cristaux liquides présents dans l'écran laissèrent une marque où il posa son doigt, puis disparurent.

« Comment suis-je venu ici ? » demanda Gades en s'approchant d'une porte ouverte donnant sur l'intérieur de la salle de concert.

« Vous devez dormir Gades, là bas, sur Gaïa. Tout cela n'est qu'un rêve. »

« Quand je me réveillerai, me souviendrais-je de toi et d'ici, du monde de la Lune des Illusions ? »

« Espérons-le Gades. Espérons-le. »

Gades regarda ahuri les centaines de personnes attroupées dans la salle, criant, chantant, s'exclamant au rythme d'une musique rock. Des filles en mini jupes, aux hauts ne couvrant que l'essentiel de leur corps, se déhanchaient de façon vulgaire sur des talons aiguilles.

Il se tourna vers Hitomi et désignant les personnes s'exclama : « Ils sont tous comme cela dans ton pays ? »

Hitomi sourit sottement. Elle aussi avait été perdue la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré les habitants de Gaïa, craignant d'être revenu au temps du moyen-âge. Elle dévisagea à son tour la horde de Groupies qui dansaient idiotement.

« Et sur Gaïa, comment se porte Van…»

Hitomi se tourna vers Gades, mais celui-ci n'était plus là. « … et les autres ? » termina-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elle rejoignit Yukari et Amano, le cœur serré. Comme ils leurs manquaient.

_Gaïa._

« Profites de ces quelques jours de repos, Gades ! ».

Gades salua son capitaine d'un salut impeccable. « A vos ordres, Capitaine Schezar. »

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant puis éclatèrent de rire en se serrant affectueusement l'épaule. Allen le poussa d'une rude bourrasque vers la porte. Il sortit en traînant un peu des pieds. Un soldat lui tendit les reines de son cheval et Gades se tourna une dernière fois vers son capitaine, adossé sur le montant de la porte. Allen savait qu'il espérait qu'il retiendrait Gades, avec une quelconque mission. Mais celui-ci avait bien besoin de prendre un peu de temps pour se reposer et prendre du plaisir dans la capitale d'Astria.

« Tu devrais en profiter pour prendre un bain ! » rugit un soldat au loin.

Allen le salua de la main, hochant positivement la tête au commentaire du soldat, et retourna dans la salle d'entraînement.

Gades grogna. « Merci Capitaine ! ».

Il talonna son cheval, et quitta rapidement la ville. Il mena son cheval vers les montagnes, traversa de nombreux champs où les paysans procédés à la récolte. Mais il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivée en haut d'une montagne.

Il descendit de sa monture, attrapa la gourde qui pendait à sa selle et vida un peu d'eau dans sa main, puis l'appliqua sur le museau du cheval.

« C'est ici que pour nous la guerre a commencé. C'est ici que j'ai vu pour la première fois cet immense faisceau de lumière jaillir dans le ciel de Gaïa. Mademoiselle Hitomi… avec toi, tu as apporté le bonheur et l'espoir. Tu as apporté un renouveau. Mais ton départ a laissé un vide qui ne sera jamais comblé. »

Il remonta en selle et reprit la route pour un petit bois à quelques kilomètres de là. Il chevaucha jusqu'à la nuit noire, laissant les lumière dansantes de la Lune des Illusions éclairées faiblement son chemin.

A l'orée du bois, il posa son baluchon, défit sa couverture qu'il jeta par terre, s'allongea et dormit aussitôt.

Il s'éveilla avec l'aube, de la musique rock and roll bourdonnant dans les oreilles. Il se frotta les yeux, observa le bois, regarda attentivement sa monture qui broutait quelques brins d'herbes et enfin leva son regard vers le ciel et vit la Lune des Illusions s'estomper avec l'aurore.

« Il va bien, mais ce langui de toi ! »

A suivre…


	5. Tu crois qu'elle dira oui ?

**Tenkû no Escaflowne – Tu crois qu'elle dira oui ?**

_Lune des Illusions._

Elle tâtonna sur la table de chevet, cherchant l'origine de ce bruit qui la dérangeait depuis trente secondes. Elle appuya avec force sur le bouton d'arrêt du réveille-matin, mais le bruit désagréable continua. Elle souleva la tête, des cernes sous les yeux, repoussa sa couverture et comprit enfin que quelqu'un malmenait la sonnette d'entrée.

Elle se pencha et souleva ses affaires, en tas sur la moquette, trouva la carte de tarot du Dragon qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet et partit à la recherche de ses chaussettes qu'elle enfila prestement. Elle traversa le salon en se frictionnant les bras, contourna sa plante verte qui envahissait le vestibule. Elle tourna le verrou et crut voir Allen devant sa porte.

Amano repoussa une longue mèche blonde derrière son oreille et fit son plus charmant sourire à Hitomi. Il sortit, caché derrière son dos, un paquet en papier dont une odeur de chocolat mit le nez d'Hitomi en action.

« Des pains au chocolat ! » murmura-t-elle d'une voix endormie. « Entre Amano ! Je vais nous préparer un thé. »

« Je te dérange bien tôt. Mais je voulais absolument te voir avant de repartir pour New York. » s'excusa Amano en déposant les pâtisseries sur la table de la cuisine. Il tira une chaise qui grinça sur le carrelage froid. Hitomi crispa les dents sur le bruit.

« Ce n'est rien Amano ! Je me suis couchée bien tard cette nuit. De toute manière, quand tu seras parti, je retournerai me lover dans mon lit. » dit-elle en bayant à se décrocher la mâchoire.

Elle posa deux tasses sur la table, saisit une boite en bambou remplie de sachets de thé et attendit le « ting » de la bouilloire pour l'éteindre et servir les deux tasses. Elle reposa la bouilloire près de l'évier et s'installa sur une chaise, face à Amano qui ne cessait de retourner sa montre depuis qu'il était assis.

Elle le regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes, attendant qu'il arrête son tic. « Quelle est donc cette nouvelle dont tu voulais me faire part, Amano, et qui semble générer du stress chez toi ? »

Il posa les mains à plat sur la table, prit une grande respiration et dit : « Je vais demander à Yukari de m'épouser et de venir vivre avec moi à New York. »

Hitomi le regarda, ébahie et impressionnée. Elle esquissa un sourire qu'elle termina en un bayement interminable.

« Tu crois qu'elle… » marmonna Amano, se tortillant les doigts.

« Mais bien sûr qu'elle te dira oui, Amano. Elle rêve de toi depuis l'adolescence et elle attend ce moment depuis une éternité. N'attend pas plus, elle pourrait t'échapper avant que ta main ne se referme sur la sienne. Fonce ! » Et Hitomi rit, d'un rire clair et joyeux.

Quand elle retourna se glisser dans son lit, Hitomi songea à la future mariée, au bonheur de Yukari quand Amano, à genou devant elle, demanderait sa main.

Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard en sursaut, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues : « Non ! ».

_Gaïa._

Sur l'aire d'entraînement, Allen salua son sergent, Gades, qui revenait d'une semaine de congé imposé. Gades le foudroya du regard en entrant dans l'écurie.

« Gades n'a pas l'air content ! » s'étonna Van en relâchant sa garde. Allen en profita pour le menacer d'une fente. Van bondit d'un pas en arrière, épée levée.

« Je lui ai imposé de partir en vacances ! Il n'a pas vraiment aimé. »

Van éclata de rire et baissa son épée. Le combat était terminé. Un navire volant arrivait de l'est.

Il s'approcha d'Allen qui fronçait les sourcils pour reconnaître les bannières. « Dryden ! » murmura étonné le chevalier en se tournant vers Van.

« Que vient-il faire à Fanélia ? »

Allen se tourna vers les soldats amassés sur la balustrade pour observer le combat entre Van et Allen.

« Le roi d'Astria ! » hurla Allen aux soldats. Les hommes s'éloignèrent rapidement, sans heurte et sans confusion, pour préparer la venue du roi.

« Peut-être nous apportera-t-il des nouvelles de Mirana et de sa si charmante fille Hitomi. »

Et tous deux partirent dans leurs souvenirs, ne se rappelant pas la fille de Mirana, mais la fille de la Lune des Illusions qui avaient bouleversé leurs deux cœurs et les avaient enchaîné malgré elle.

Dryden Fassa, roi d'Astria, descendit prestement du navire volant. Il traversa en trottinant l'espace qui le séparé de Van et Allen. Il se retourna plusieurs fois vers le vaisseau, se penchant pour vérifier si personne ne descendait du vaisseau.

« Dryden, vous n'étiez pas annoncé, mais quelle bonne surprise de vous… » accueillit Van, un peu étonné du comportement de son ami.

« Pas le temps pour le protocole, » coupa Dryden. « Je suis désolée de ce qui va arriver Van, mais Mirana s'est mise en tête de te trouver une fiancée. »

Van écarquilla de grands yeux. Allen se retint de justesse de rire et le cacha derrière une petite toux.

« Ne vous moquez pas Allen, vous n'êtes pas en reste ! »

« Pardon ? » fit Allen en s'étouffant et Van ne se retint pas de s'esclaffer devant la mine contrite de son compagnon.

Dryden souleva les épaules et ouvrit les mains en un geste de défaite.

Deux femmes descendirent du vaisseau, drapées dans de longues et riches tuniques, des bijoux clinquant au cou et de longs cheveux volant dans le vent de Fanélia. Elles avancèrent d'un pas lent et gracieux. Elles saluèrent avec élégance. Van échangea quelques paroles de bienvenue et fit conduire Dryden et les deux femmes vers leurs appartements.

Sans nul doute, avouera Van quelques heures plus tard à Allen, ces femmes sont belles et tout homme pourrait se flatter d'avoir à son bras une telle beauté.

Mais le silence qui suivit entre eux deux valait force pour leurs sentiments respectifs. Jamais ils ne pourraient se laisser conquérir par une autre femme. Leurs cœurs étaient déjà pris… pour l'éternité.

Pourtant, une dizaine de jours plus tard, lors d'un grand repas donné en l'honneur de la fête annuelle de Fanélia, Van s'approcha de Mila, une des deux femmes amenées par le roi d'Astria. Il présenta sa main à Mila qui la saisit avec douceur et se leva à l'invitation du roi de Fanélia.

« A vous tous, réunis ici, je vous présente la future Reine de Fanélia. »

Van leva son verre, se tourna à droite de la table et salua les invités. Il pivota vers la gauche et son verre s'échappa de ses mains et se fracassa en mille morceaux sur le sol glacial.

Elle se tenait là, au bout de la table, les mains jointes devant ces lèvres, retenant un cri qui ne pouvait sortir. Mais ces larmes coulaient sur ses joues blanches. Et Hitomi disparut quand un éclat de lumière rose emplit la salle.


	6. Rougis par les larmes

**Tenkû no Escaflowne – Rougis par les larmes**

_Gaïa._

Dryden quitta la salle du conseil d'Astria et se dirigea vers les appartements qu'il partageait avec Mirana, son épouse, et leur jeune fille, Hitomi. Il poussa doucement la porte de l'appartement, prenant soin de ne pas faire grincer la porte, de peur de réveiller sa fille sûrement endormie à cette heure de l'après-midi. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil vers la chambre de l'enfant et la trouva endormie. Elle suçait son pouce et tenait une vieille couverture contre elle.

Il trouva sa femme, animée et radieuse, assise dans un sofa, portant avec élégance une tasse à ses lèvres. Elle interrompit son mouvement quand elle l'aperçut. Elle lui fit un grand sourire, posa la tasse sur la petite table de bois sculptée et se leva d'un bond. Elle lui saisit le bras et posa un chaste baisé sur ces lèvres charnues.

Dryden lui sourit à son tour, heureux de la tournure de leur mariage, mal commencé des années plus tôt. Il ne savait toujours pas – et ne voulait pas le savoir – si Mirana éprouvait de l'amour pour lui, ou si elle avait seulement accepté son destin de souveraine et marchait à son côté pour la bonne tenue de son peuple.

« Vous allez vous rendre à Fanélia, mon cher ! » dit-elle de but en blanc coupant court à ces pensées et invita son mari à s'asseoir.

Dryden leva un sourcil, intrigué par cette injonction. Il lui paraissait normal d'aller voir Van Fanel pour la fête annuelle de Fanélia, celle-là même qui commémorait la paix revenue sur Gaïa.

Mirana secoua un doigt devant elle, sachant ce que pensait son époux.

« Mais vous partirez plus tôt cette année. J'ai fait préparé votre vaisseau, il sera près à appareiller dès demain soir. »

Mirana intrigua Dryden.

« Pourquoi partir si tôt pour Fanélia ? »

Mirana eu un sourire taquin. « Je vais enfin marier Van Fanel. »

Elle se leva, s'approcha d'un secrétaire en bois blanc, tira un tiroir d'où elle sortit deux portraits.

« Allen Schezar aussi ! » ajouta-t-elle en tendant le portrait de deux femmes à Dryden.

Il siffla d'admiration devant la beauté éther qui émanait des peintures.

« Elles sont aussi belle en vrai ? » fit Dryden en se levant à son tour et dévisagea sa femme, comme si les motivations réelles de cette entreprise lui seraient révélées sur son visage souriant et malicieux.

« Mais pourquoi imposer un mariage que ni l'un ni l'autre ne veulent ! » contra Dryden en rendant les images à Mirana.

« Parce qu'il est temps et que pour la bonne prospérité de Fanélia, et donc de Gaïa, Van doit prendre femme. On ne peut pas diriger un pays seul ! »

« Van y arrive bien » s'irrita Dryden.

Mirana poignarda Dryden d'un regard dur et froid. Elle comptait sur le soutien inconditionnel de son époux et celui-ci ne faisait que poser de sotte question. Ne comprenait-il pas que pour oublier Hitomi, ils devaient tous deux, Van et Allen, prendre femme. Alors peut-être, songeraient-ils enfin à vivre.

Dryden leva les mains, repoussant par la sorte toutes les rancunes de Mirana et s'avoua vaincu.

« J'irai à Fanélia avec ces deux femmes. Mais je ne forcerai pas la main à Van, ni à Allen, pour qu'ils les épousent. »

Mirana sourit et enlaça son mari. Elle le charma un peu plus et l'attira vers leur chambre, vérifiant d'un regard commun que leur fille dormait profondément.

Mirana rajusta sa robe et se drapa dans une étoffe de Fanélia. Elle caressa les cheveux de son mari, endormi sur le lit. Elle s'agenouilla et posa délicatement un baisé sur sa joue.

« Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, Dryden. Mais j'ai appris à vous apprécier. » Elle soupira. « Et je crois bien que je suis tombée amoureuse de mon époux ! ».

Elle quitta la chambre, laissant Dryden se reposer et rêver.

Quand il se réveilla, il chercha à comprendre le sens de son rêve. Peut-être avait-il songer à elle parce qu'elle était la principale raison du mariage « forcé » de Van. Mais pourquoi ces yeux étaient-ils rougis par des larmes ? Pourquoi ressentait-il comme un malaise, un mauvais pressentiment ?

_Lune des Illusions._

Hitomi quitta sa chambre pour la première fois depuis deux semaines. Elle cacha ses yeux rougis par le chagrin derrière des lunettes de soleil. Elle emprunta un chemin qui dériva pendant deux kilomètres entre les maisons individuelles et les petits bâtiments collectifs.

Elle n'entendait pas le pas des passants, le chant des oiseaux, les klaxons des vélos, les rires des enfants. Elle ne laissa pas le monde extérieur entrer dans son monde intérieur en plein bouleversement, où les certitudes de ces dernières années s'effondraient les unes après les autres.

Elle avait espéré qu'elle et Van, sans jamais se revoir, s'aimeraient à jamais.

Mais elle avait rêvé. Et ce rêve serait sa perte.

Elle revit Van, debout dans cette grande salle, tenant la main d'une femme à la beauté irréelle et déclarant devant une centaine de convives qu'elle serait la prochaine souveraine de Fanélia.

Son cœur s'était brisé en mille morceaux. Elle n'avait pu empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ces joues sans vie.

Et depuis, elle luttait pour ne plus dormir, pour ne plus rêver de lui.

Elle arriva au parc, trouva un coin d'ombre sous un grand cerisier en fleurs. Elle s'assit, posa ses lunettes à côté d'elle et rejetant la tête en arrière, observa les pétales rosés qui tombaient sur elle.

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté et elle le vit, debout face à elle, l'observant avec étonnement. Dryden articula le mot « Hitomi ? » et disparut.

Hitomi ferma les yeux et son cœur au monde environnant. Elle s'assoupit, contre son grès, sous le cerisier.


	7. Caprice malheureux

**Tenkû no Escaflowne – Caprice malheureux**

_Lune des Illusions._

Hitomi ferma les yeux et son cœur au monde environnant. Elle s'assoupit, contre son grès, sous un cerisier en fleurs.

_Gaïa._

Allen maudit intérieurement Mirana et ces idées saugrenues de femme.

Quelle folle pensée l'avait pénétré le jour où elle avait pris l'initiative de vouloir marier Van Fanel et Allen Schezar. Les deux femmes descendues du vaisseau de Dryden étaient belles et magnifiques, mais des écrins bien trop précieux pour lui, homme de combat, habitué à dormir à la dure, loin du confort des palais. Il savait que sa réaction était identique à celle de Van.

Il se sentait trahi par Mirana qui connaissait le cœur des deux hommes. Il devinait et comprenait en partie les raisons de son geste, mais il ne lui pardonnerait pas si facilement cette trahison.

Passés les fêtes annuelles de la Paix, il partirait, laissant la jeune femme désignée pour être sa femme à la capitale. Elle comprendrait bien rapidement qu'Allen ne reviendrait pas et, résignée, elle rentrerait à Palace.

Mirana lui en voudrait sûrement. Mais il n'avait que faire des caprices d'une enfant gâtée.

Une voix fluette le dérangea dans ses récriminations intérieures. « Messire Schezar ! »

Il prit une profonde respiration en reconnaissant la voix de Lydia, une des deux femmes amenée par Dryden. Il se tourna vers la dame et la salua.

« Dame Lydia ! »

« Je me demandais si vous pourriez me tenir compagnie pendant ma balade dans les jardins de Fanélia. Mirana m'a vanté la beauté sauvage des lieux… mais j'ai peur qu'ils ne soient trop sauvages pour moi seule ! »

Allen la salua de nouveau. « Je suis désolée, ma dame. Mais une mission importante requiert ma présence immédiate. Je crains de n'être peu disponible pendant les prochains jours. La fête de la Paix amène beaucoup de monde et nous nous devons d'être vigilant. »

Il la salua une troisième fois, tourna les talons et remonta le couloir sans un regard en arrière. Il devina la fureur de la dame. Jamais personne n'avait du se comporter avec elle comme il venait de le faire. Il jubila de plaisir.

Personne, pas même Mirana, ne l'enchaînerait à une femme. Il savait son amour impossible, mais il gardait son cœur pour elle et elle seule. Il connaissait les sentiments du cœur d'Hitomi et ils n'étaient pas tournés vers lui. Elle l'aimait à sa façon, comme un grand frère, comme un ami de toujours sur qui on peut se tourner en tout problème.

« Aidez-moi ! » murmura une voix emprunte de tristesse.

Allen s'émut de la souffrance qui perçait dans la voix féminine. Puis il la reconnut. Il pivota d'un quart sur lui-même.

Agenouillée dans l'obscurité d'un mur, Hitomi les mains sur le visage ne parvenait pas à endiguer le flot de larmes.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'abandonne-t-il pour une autre ? » hurla Hitomi en disparaissant.

Allen ne comprit pas. Hitomi était au courant pour les deux femmes envoyées par Mirana ? Mais ne connaissait-elle pas la profondeur du cœur de Van ? Il ne se laisserait jamais passer la corde au cou si facilement.

Il comprit l'enjeu de cette déclaration quelques jours plus tard, au festin organisé pour l'ouverture de la fête annuelle de Fanélia. Quand il vit Van se lever, s'approcher de Mila, la deuxième femme envoyée par Mirana, lui tendre la main et la faire se lever devant tous les convives réunis.

« A vous tous, réunis ici, je vous présente la future Reine de Fanélia. » déclara Van en levant son verre et en saluant les invités.

Allen bondit, repoussant violement sa chaise en arrière qui tomba dans un bruit sourd, couvrant le fracas du verre qu'échappa Van et qui se brisa sur le sol de carrelage.

« Van ! » hurla le chevalier. « Oublies-tu à qui est destiné ton cœur ? Sais-tu que c'est une trahison ! »

Van pivota vers son compagnon, le visage blanc, le regard perdu.

« Je… je n'ai pas été capable de la faire revenir ! » murmura-t-il.

« Mais si vous épousez cette femme, Van, vous condamnez la seule femme de votre vie… a mourir ! » déclara Cid qui entra à l'instant dans la grande salle.

Dans le ciel étoilés se leva la Lune des Illusions, éphémère et aérienne, elle sembla frissonner à l'affirmation du jeune duc de Flied. Et le silence s'installa.


	8. Cette seule et unique fois

**Tenkû no Escaflowne – Cette seule et unique fois**

_Gaïa._

Cid referma le document après avoir apposé sa signature et le seau de son duché au bas de la feuille. Il le prit, se leva et le tendit aux deux ambassadeurs.

« Que cette alliance soit prospère et heureuse », espéra Cid en les quittant au seuil de son bureau particulier. Il referma la porte et s'y adossa. Il ferma les yeux. Par la Lune des Illusions, que ces grandes réunions aux enjeux financiers importants étaient ennuyeuses et sans grand intérêt.

Il songea à son père, présent à la cours de Fanélia aux côtés de Van Fanel, pour les festivités de l'année qui allait commencer dans quelques jours. Qu'il aurait aimé s'y rendre cette année encore, pour le voir et passer de rare instant avec lui. Mais son duché était plus important que les caprices de sa petite personne.

Il songea à son autre père, Mahar, celui qui l'éduqua et lui donna la lourde charge de protéger le duché de Flied. Il repensa au jour de sa mort, si lointaine mais encore présente dans son esprit.

Il ouvrit les yeux et plaqua les mains sur sa bouche. Cid la reconnut de dos, ces cheveux bruns toujours coupés court, des baskets au pied.

« Dame Hitomi », fit Cid en se déplaçant pour la voir de face.

Elle avait les yeux bouffis de larmes, le visage pâle presque transparent, le regard hagard, les lèvres blanches, les épaules avachies sur une douleur qui transparaissait sur tout son corps.

Cid la détailla avec attention, essayant de comprendre cette apparition si subite.

Il vit Hitomi lever la main, tenant un gros objet noir qu'il ne reconnut pas. Elle le plaça sur sa tempe et murmura : « Si je ne peux être à lui, je n'ai plus de raison de vivre. »

Cid hurla mais la fille de la Lune des Illusions disparut. Il reprit son souffle, un mauvais pressentiment enserra son cœur. Pourquoi une telle vision était-elle apparue à lui ? Pourquoi pas à Van ou à Allen ?

Il venait de songer à la mort, à la perte d'un être qui l'avait aimé. Et il avait aimé Hitomi, comme un frère aime une sœur.

Il quitta son bureau et se rua dans le couloir où il ordonna que l'on prépare son vaisseau. « Je vais à Fanélia » répondit-il à la question d'un soldat.

_Lune des Illusions._

Hitomi, assise au pied du divan, observait depuis des heures la boite posée sur la table basse. Elle se rappelait sans cesse les derniers événements qui bouleversèrent sa vie. Pourquoi Van se tournait-il vers une autre femme qu'elle ? Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi ce jour si particulier qui était leur journée, la seule de l'année ?

Elle se pencha vers la table et attrapa la boite. Elle la posa sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit. L'arme était impressionnante. Elle prit le pistolet, le chargea, puis se leva en jetant le carton. Elle déglutit avec appréhension.

Elle dirigea l'arme vers sa tête et plaqua le canon sur sa tempe.

Elle pleurait.

Elle ne pleurait pas pour sa vie gâchée. Elle pleurait pour la douleur d'être abandonnée par le seul être qui lui permettait d'avancer.

Cette seule et unique fois dans l'année où son esprit pouvait traverser le ciel et rejoindre Gaïa, cette seule et unique fois où ils pouvaient se voir, se sourire et se répéter inlassablement leurs amours, cette seule et unique fois avait été sa raison de vivre.

« Mais si je ne peux être avec lui, si je ne peux être à lui, je n'ai plus de raison de vivre. »

Hitomi appuya sur la gâchette.


	9. La trahison du sang

Tenkû no Escaflowne – La trahison du sang

_Gaïa._

Van rejoignit son bureau d'un pas lourd. Il croisa le chemin de Merle et de son époux, ne leur adressa pas un geste, mais hurla dans le couloir : « Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a prit ?! »

La porte de son bureau claqua et résonna dans le couloir.

« Je crois qu'il en veut à quelqu'un » miaula Merle en se frottant à son époux et continuèrent leur promenade sans plus de soucis que leur bonheur présent.

Van jeta son épée sur un coffre en bois. Il se dirigea à sa table de travail, s'assit, posa brutalement une feuille et une plume sortie d'un tiroir devant lui, puis se leva, incapable de contenir sa fureur.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a prit à Mirana. Nous envoyer des femmes pour nous marier Allen et moi. Je ne suis plus un enfant… qu'elle s'occupe de ces propres affaires. Je dirige mon royaume comme je l'entends, qu'elle dirige le sien comme bon lui semble ! » s'agaça-t-il.

Il se rassit à son bureau, cherchant ses mots pour la missive – acerbe – qu'il destinait à la Reine d'Astria. Il s'effondra sur la table et se frappa la tête à plusieurs reprises.

La tête reposant dans une main, il grommela. « ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver… Je n'en tirerais rien de bon, seulement de me mettre Mirana à dos. »

Il gloussa. « Déjà qu'elle ne sera pas contente quand elle verra Mila et Lydia descendre du vaisseau au retour de Dryden… ».

Il ne revit pas les deux femmes de la journée, prétexta un urgent courrier pour ne pas les rejoindre à table le soir venu et songea qu'Allen avait fait de même… ou l'espérer.

Errant dans le palais pour se calmer les esprits, il rencontra Mila, le lendemain, au détour d'un chemin dans un jardin intérieur. Il se mordit les lèvres, mais n'eut d'autre choix que d'affronter la dame avec le sourire.

« Bienvenue à Fanélia dame Mila ». Il salua la femme qui lui tendit la main avec grâce.

« Votre absence hier soir nous a fort contrite, surtout le Roi d'Astria. »

Van sourit. Il comprenait la contrition de Dryden. Il imagina la scène qu'avait du lui faire Mirana pour qu'il accepte de venir à Fanélia accompagné d'un tel cadeau empoissonné.

« Messire Van, » fit Mila en le regardant avec sérieux. « Je sais que Messire Dryden vous a mis au courant… pour notre présence ici. »

Van reprit son sérieux. Quelque chose d'important allait se jouer qui déterminerait l'avenir de sa vie.

Elle prit Van de court. « Oui, nous sommes là pour que moi ou Lydia vous épousions, Messire. »

Le temps qu'il digère l'information, elle sortit une petite dague et d'un geste vif entailla l'avant-bras de Van. Elle retourna l'arme contre sa propre paume et l'entailla. Elle posa ensuite sa main ensanglantée sur le bras de Van, mélangeant ainsi leurs deux sangs.

« Par le contrat du sang, si au crépuscule de la fête de Fanélia, vous n'avez pas choisi votre reine, alors vous lierez votre vie à la mienne. »

Van, saisissant l'enjeu de ce contrat, repoussa brutalement Mila qui tomba par terre. Il la dévisagea avec stupeur et haine. Quel recours avait-il avec un tel contrat ?

S'il ne parvenait pas à trouver Hitomi, à la faire venir sur Gaïa, il serait obligé, contre son cœur, de se lier à cette femme ?

Il la dévisagea de nouveau et elle supporta son regard sans broncher. Elle ne craignait pas sa haine et sa fureur. C'était une femme de pouvoir, qui usait de tous les moyens pour parvenir à ces fins.

« Je ne serai jamais à vous ! » cracha-t-il à la femme qui remettait en place quelques bijoux.

Elle sourit. « Mais moi je serai à vous ! C'est tout ce qui compte ! ».

Van déserta le palais peu après. Il partit en chasse d'un dragon pour le tuer et prendre sa drague-énergiste. Il revint, quelques jours plus tard, de nuit et en silence. Furtivement pour n'être aperçu de personne, il alla vers la tombe de son frère où reposait endormi le guymelef Escaflowne.

Il tenait dans sa main, encore ensanglanté de son récent combat, la précieuse pierre d'énergie. Il savait sa volonté de fer, il savait qu'il n'accepterait pas ce pacte idiot imposé par une femme idiote aux ambitions sinistres. Mais là, debout devant ce guymelef, celui créé par Hispano, celui de la guerre… il hésita.

Pouvait-il prendre le risque de réveiller Escaflowne pour son propre bonheur ? Et de risquer d'amener la guerre et la mort sur Gaïa ? Bien trop de vies avaient déjà été perdues.

Van s'écroula à genou devant la tombe de son frère, sanglotant de peine. Il n'avait pas le courage d'imposer un si grand fléau à Gaïa. Et il perdait ainsi l'amour de sa vie, se condamnant à une vie de peine et de misère.

Il aurait pu fuir, tout quitter, laisser Fanélia aux mains d'un autre, pour ne pas subir cette femme incapable de sentiment et de compréhension.

Mais le soir de l'ouverture de la fête de Fanélia, il traversa le grand vestibule, ignorant ostensiblement les signes de Lydia et Mila. Plaisanta avec quelques compagnons de passage à la capitale, balaya les questions diplomatiques de la main, amusa Merle et son époux assis à son côté.

Le repas tira à sa fin, et Van, dont sa décision était déjà prise, dévisagea Mila qui jubilait visiblement de plaisir. Elle vit son regard, saisit son verre et le leva devant elle, portant un toast à sa propre réussite.

Van détourna le regard, écoeuré. Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration pleine d'aversion et de honte pour cette femme, posa les mains sur la table et se leva. Il contourna la table sous le regard étonné des convives. Il se pencha vers Mila. Elle agrippa la main qu'il lui tendait et Van la comprima de toutes ses forces. Mais la dame retint un petit cri en lui souriant.

« A vous tous, réunis ici, je vous présente la future Reine de Fanélia. ».

Il salua ces compagnons de table et leva son verre, conviant les invités à prendre le leur. Il porta un toast mais quand il la vit, debout au bout de la table, les mains jointes sur ces lèvres pour ne pas hurler, le regard exprimant toute sa tristesse et sa peine, il échappa son verre et il se fracassa en mille morceaux sur le sol.

Hitomi disparut dans un flash.

Allen poussa violement sa chaise qui tomba en un bruit sourd. Mila, lâchant la main de Van, recula d'un bond, de peur que le liquide ne salisse sa belle robe de soirée. Merle saisit le bras de son époux, sentant une tension s'immiscer dans la salle.

« Van ! » s'écria le chevalier Allen. « Oublies-tu à qui est destiné ton cœur ? Sais-tu que c'est une trahison ! »

Van ne pouvait détourner son regard de l'endroit où elle s'était tenue quelques secondes. C'était ce jour… et cette seule et unique fois qu'elle pouvait traverser la distance qui les séparer pour être réunis. Et il l'avait trompé, il l'avait trahi comme venait de si bien le dire son compagnon. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Pourrait-il continuer à vivre ? Pourrait-il revoir un jour Hitomi ?

Il entendit le cri de reproche d'Allen, puis il se tourna vers son compagnon, son confident. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Je… je n'ai pas été capable de la faire revenir ! » murmura-t-il.

Cid entra en courrant dans la grande salle, attirant l'attention sur lui. Il vit une femme en retrait à quelques centimètres de Van, il vit le face à face de Van et Allen, et Cid réalisa qu'il arrivait peut-être trop tard.

Mais il s'approcha tout de même à pas rapide, saisit Van par les épaules et le força à le regarder. « Mais si vous épousez cette femme », et il tendit un doigt inquisiteur vers Mila qui fit une moue dédaigneuse, « Van, vous condamnez la seule femme de votre vie… a mourir ! »

Un long silence suivit.

Van plissa les sourcils. « Que veux-tu me dire Cid ? » bredouilla-t-il.

Cid se tourna vers les autres, cherchant visiblement ses mots. Il déglutit.

« Je ne saurai le décrire… Mais j'ai vu Hitomi. Elle m'est apparue il y a deux jours, à Godasim. Elle était malheureuse, à bout de force. » Il fixa Van dans les yeux. « Elle n'aspirait qu'a mourir, car sans vous Van, nul raison pour elle de survivre. » Il déglutit de nouveau. « Je ne l'ai pas vu morte, mais c'est comme si. »

« Il faut empêcher cela Van ! » s'écria Merle de sa place.

« Et nous nous baserions sur le délire d'un garçon ! » se moqua Mila en s'approchant. « Van Fanel a fait de moi sa reine. »

Cid repoussa cette réflexion puérile d'un geste de la main.

Dryden se leva à son tour. « J'ai pleine confiance en ce que dit Cid. J'ai moi aussi vu Hitomi. »

Van se tourna vers Dryden, attendant visiblement des explications. Dryden souleva les épaules et remit ses lunettes en place sur son nez. « Ce n'était qu'un rêve, une vision peut-être. Mais j'ai ressenti un mauvais pressentiment, Van ! »

Allen, toujours debout, les mains crispées sur la table, relâcha son étreinte. Il se racla la gorge. « Moi aussi. Moi aussi j'ai vu Hitomi, cette après-midi dans le palais. Elle demandait de l'aide, Van… Elle demandait pourquoi tu l'abandonnais pour une autre ! »

Merle se dirigea vers Van, saisit tendrement le bras de son ami et dit : « Comment Hitomi savait ce qui allait se passer avant que ça n'arrive ? »

« Parce qu'elle possède le don d'entrevoir le futur ? » proposa Gades.

« Parce qu'elle vient de la Lune des Illusions ? » répondit Dryden en soulevant les épaules.

Le visage de Van s'illumina. Il pivota vers Dryden et lui fit le plus radieux des sourires. Il repoussa tendrement le bras de Merle et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

« Merci petit chat ! » murmura-t-il et il se précipita vers le fond de la salle, vers une statue à échelle humaine. La statue sculptée en mémoire d'Hitomi une année plus tôt.

Il posa sa main sur le visage souriant d'Hitomi et laissa ses doigts glissés le long de sa joue puis sur son cou. Il caressa le pendentif laissé quelques années plus tôt. Il tira doucement et la fine cordelette craqua. Il serra la pierre précieuse dans sa main et la porta à son cœur.

Il pensa à Hitomi. A son visage. A ses mains. A son sourire. A ses cheveux. A ses yeux.

La pierre précieuse brilla entre ses mains et une colonne de lumière jaillit sous ses pieds, l'emportant dans le ciel de Gaïa.

A suivre...

* * *

**_La fin n'est plus très loin... mais il va falloir attendre le terminus des grandes vacances pour lire les deux derniers chapitres (C'est que j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire moi, entre thalasso, stage photo et camp au fin fond de la campagne française, je n'aurai pas de temps !)_**

**_Bonne vacances à mes chers lecteurs !_**


	10. Porteuse de nouvelles

**Tenkû no Escaflowne – Porteuse de nouvelle**

_Lune des Illusions. Chez Hitomi.._

L'arme sur la tempe, Hitomi, à travers ses larmes, murmura : « Si je ne peux être avec lui, si je ne peux être à lui, je n'ai plus de raison de vivre. »

Hitomi appuya sur la gâchette.

Une détonation résonna dans tout l'appartement, faisant fuir quelques oiseaux perchés sur la rambarde du balcon où traînait quelques miettes de pain.

Le téléphone sonna. Trois sonneries. Le répondeur se mit en marche. « Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez Hitomi. Je ne suis actuellement pas disponible, laissez un message et je vous re-contacterai. »

Un bip sonore retentit et la voix de Yukaru s'éleva dans le salon.

« _Bonjour Hitomi. Je sais que ces derniers jours n'ont pas été faciles pour toi…_ » Un temps de silence. « _D'habitude c'est toi qui a des visions de l'avenir… mais pour une fois, je veux que ce soit moi, la porteuse de bonne nouvelle. Et tu sais ce que je sais… Je suis sûr que tu le reverras très bientôt… Celui qui anime ton cœur. Je t'embrasse, ton amie de toujours._ »

Puis le silence revint dans le salon. Dehors, les oiseaux pépièrent de plaisir au soleil.

_Lune des Illusions. Chez Yukari._

Yukari ferma le robinet de l'eau chaude et laissa l'eau froide glisser sur sa peau, puis frémissant elle éteignit la douche. Elle attrapa la serviette de bain qui traînait par terre et s'enveloppa, luttant pour faire tenir le coin de la serviette sur sa poitrine.

Yukari sortit de la salle de bain en attrapant sa brosse à cheveux. Elle sifflota un air de musique entendu à la radio le matin. Elle sautilla jusqu'au salon et ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec allégresse en apercevant pour la énième fois le petit coffret de velours contenant la précieuse bague de fiançailles offerte la veille par Amano. Elle s'approcha et s'accroupit, se tenant du bout des doigts à la table de verre. Elle tendit doucement la main et ouvrit le coffret. Elle sourit de nouveau en voyant la beauté de sa bague. Puis une forme se tint derrière le divan. Elle focalisa sur elle et le reconnut.

Elle ne l'avait aperçu que quelques instants tant d'années plus tôt, monté sur un grand dragon blanc qui avait traversé le ciel et emmené son irremplaçable amie sur les ailes de son dragon. Ces cheveux noirs et ce regard franc. Il n'avait pas changé ou alors son souvenir s'était altéré avec le temps.

Il la dévisagea et sembla la reconnaître.

Mais la vision disparut aussitôt. Yukari se redressa, échappant sa serviette qui tomba à ses pieds nus. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle se précipita sur son téléphone et composa de tête le numéro de téléphone d'Hitomi. Elle raccrocha avant la première sonnerie.

Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ? « Salut Hitomi, j'ai eu la vision d'un homme dans mon salon… ».

Elle s'agenouilla, tenant fermement le combiné entre les mains. Elle ferma les yeux et songea à Hitomi. Elle savait le malheur et la douleur de son amie. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé, gardant pour elle seule sa souffrance.

Mais cette apparition… Elle serait bénéfique pour Hitomi, elle en avait le sentiment, la certitude. Une certitude encore plus grande que le bonheur qu'elle allait vivre au côté d'Amano.

Elle composa de nouveau le numéro de téléphone. Hitomi ne répondit pas. Yukari laissa un message.

Quand elle raccrocha, son cœur était léger. Amano ouvrit la porte d'entrée qui donnait directement sur le salon et trouva Yukari, a genoux près d'un meuble bas, nue. Elle le vit, se leva d'un bond et sauta dans ces bras. Il lâcha les paquets de courses et l'enlaça.


	11. Mon oiseau de vie

**Tenkû no Escaflowne – Mon oiseau de vie**

_Lune des Illusions._

Le silence devint insoutenable dans le salon d'Hitomi. Van se tenait debout, au milieu du salon, jambes écartées, la main droite levée.

Le coup de feu partit tout seul, sans qu'ils ne puissent réagir et la balle traversa un miroir et se planta dans le mur derrière Hitomi. L'arme vola et retomba sans un bruit sur le tapis.

Hitomi ne réalisera que plus tard, l'ampleur de son geste et les conséquences qu'il aurait pu avoir si elle était parvenue à ses fins. Mais pour l'instant, ses yeux ne cessaient de regarder ceux de Van.

Van baissa la main et reprit son souffle, soulagé que le pressentiment de Cid et de Dryden ne se soit pas matérialisé. Il la contempla. Elle semblait amaigrie, lasse et son visage tiré par la fatigue. Mais elle lui souriait, d'un sourire timide et étonné.

Hitomi leva la main vers lui, l'approcha de son visage. Elle effleura sa joue comme pour vérifier qu'il était réel, là debout face à elle dans ce salon de la Terre. Elle retira brusquement sa main mais Van la retint et, fermant les yeux, baisa la paume de sa main.

« J'ai rêvé cet instant des milliers de fois ! » murmura-t-il en l'attirant dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou. « J'ai eu trop peur de ne jamais plus te prendre dans mes bras. »

« Je… » bredouilla Hitomi, les bras passés sous les épaules de Van. « Je croyais que tu aimais une autre femme ? »

Van la saisit par les épaules et la poussa doucement pour lui faire face.

« Je pensais ne pas avoir le choix. Je pensais d'abord au bien de mon peuple et de Gaïa… mais j'ai compris mon erreur en te voyant. Si je te perds, Gaïa est perdu… car tu es la vie de Gaïa. C'est toi qui as ramené l'ordre sur Gaïa, tu es non la déesse de la Guerre, mais la Déesse de la Paix et de l'Amour. »

Hitomi leva son visage inondé de larmes vers le seul être qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé. Qu'il était bon d'entendre sa voix, de sentir ces mains sur elle.

Van s'agenouilla devant elle, tenant ces mains précieusement entre les siennes. Il baissa la tête, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait dire, à ce qu'il devait faire. Maintenant qu'elle était là, devant lui, il ne voulait plus la laisser seule.

« Hitomi, je t'ai laissé m'échapper une fois… et je l'ai regretté ! » Van releva son visage, les yeux humide de larmes. « Mais aujourd'hui, viendras-tu vivre avec moi sur Gaïa ? Je ne veux plus être séparé de mon oiseau de vie ! »

Hitomi lui sourit de nouveau et s'agenouilla à son tour. « Je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi, la douleur est trop grande quand je ne vois pas ton doux sourire. Emmènes-moi dans le ciel, emmènes-moi auprès de nos amis, dont le cœur est rempli de tant d'amour. »

Van l'attrapa et la serra sur son cœur. Hitomi passa ses bras autour de son cou et déposa un baiser sur son front. « Je t'aime ! » murmura-t-elle.

A ces paroles, un flot de lumière rose les enveloppa et les emmena dans le ciel de la terre.

Quand Yukari se réveilla un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, elle crut apercevoir une terre derrière la lune et elle pensa à Hitomi. Elle pria de tout son cœur de revoir un jour son amie. « Que joie et bonheur accompagne ta nouvelle vie ! ».

Yukari se tourna vers Amano endormi et posa un baisé sur sa joue avant de se blottir contre lui.

**FIN**

* * *

_Un dernier review serait le bienvenu pour clôturer cette fic (que j'ai écrit en 11 jours, à raison d'un chapitre par jour ! mais le temps de relecture a été très long !)._


End file.
